


The Soul Craves Art

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Series: AssClass Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Class 3-E - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Whatever your soulmate writes or draws on themselves appears on you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: Soulmate marks are common, many people grow up with the doodles and writing that their soulmate writes on themselves, many use it as a form of communication to help meet their soulmate. Yuuma Isogai knows he has a soulmate, and knows his soulmate is an amazing artist.He just hasn’t met them yet.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Sugaya Sousuke
Series: AssClass Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

In this universe, the moment you are born, you are connected to your soulmate, no matter where they are in the world. Fate has predetermined your connection, your bodies are linked and no matter the hardships faced, soulmates are always destined to find each other.

At least, that’s how the legend goes. Yeah, whilst many people do find their soulmates, there are so many that don’t, or just... don’t have soulmates at all.

Yuuma Isogai, however, knew as soon as he found out what a soulmate was, that he had one. 

Growing up in a single parent house with two younger siblings, things were always busy, Isogai often had things drawn on his arms by his sister, or errand lists scribbled into his hands. But sometimes drawings just... magically turned up on his body.

The doodles must have started when he was very young, just scribbles of colour, felt tip marker, he guessed, his mom had tried to clean the marks off his arms, but they didn’t budge. She must have realised they were soulmate marks before he did, as she stopped trying to chastise him for the drawings. They would eventually fade, only to be replaced with more colourful drawings, sometimes there was what seemed to be an attempt at a signature, but not often. 

Every time a new artwork appeared, Isogai couldn’t hide his smile, sometimes he’d even keep his eyes glued to his arm if he saw the start of a line, and simply watch as the sketch would form. He loved all his soulmate marks, from the signature practice, to the masterpieces, to the art thumbnails (he had had to google what those were when the words appeared on his wrist), to the basic swatches of pastel chalk or sharpie. His soulmate really did adore their mixed media art supplies. 

He liked to keep his soulmate’s art to himself though, even though that may sound selfish, he tended to wear long sleeves whenever he left the house. It just made the doodles that much more special that he and his soulmate were the only ones who saw them. 

Once he had worn a short sleeved shirt in summer, which was the exact day his soulmate had decided to draw a black geometric tattoo design all the way down his arm and along his hand. 

His teacher had a field day telling Isogai off for those marks. If he heard another word about ink poisoning it would be one word too many.   
Maybe his teacher should have that chat with his soulmate, heh. 

That day he’d written a small note on the palm of his left hand “I got told off because of you :(“. He didn’t expect his soulmate to respond at all. They didn’t really communicate. 

“SORRY!!” In full capital letters right under Isogai’s message, almost instantly. He had to chuckle, writing back.

“It’s okay, only teasing, I like your art.” 

His soulmate simply replied with a tiny scribble of a blushing face. Almost like the sort of emojis that his female classmates would use in the class group-chat. How cute. 

It made him wonder what type of person his soulmate was, he didn’t even know their age or gender, or even if they lived in Japan like Isogai did. He hoped they did, he’d love to meet them, maybe watch them draw in person? 

That would be nice.

-

Being moved down the the “End Class” was like being hit by a train. He hadn’t meant to get caught whilst working a job, he knew it was against school rules, but he needed the money. 

But well, here he is, not even into his first term of third year, in the lowest class of the whole school. The dreaded E Class, the class that people look down upon, and now he was here too.

He sighed softly, taking a seat in the front of the class, turning his head slightly around to look at his new classmates.

He caught the eye of the tall boy sitting at the back, looks like Isogai caught him mid scribble, as the boy squeaked and dropped his pen onto the table, making a small clattering noise as his textbooks were disrupted. Isogai couldn’t help but stifle a giggle as the tall boy’s cheeks went bright red as he put his head back down. 

He turned his head back to the front of the class, as his new homeroom teacher introduced herself as Miss Yukimura, she smiled brightly, and said she hoped that they got along well. Isogai was sure that they would, she looked nice, much nicer than any of the main campus teachers had ever looked. 

-

Overtime, Isogai was sure that some of the doodles on his arms were beginning to look familiar, he almost recognised the handwriting now, he swore he’d seen in when collecting up homework for Miss Yukimura... 

He frowned, catching the beginning of an eye being drawn on the palm of his right hand. Yellow irises... Isogai had yellow irises... This couldn’t possibly be a coincidence right? Had he met his soulmate? 

He couldn’t keep the thoughts of that away, he couldn’t stop himself from picking up a pen and writing  
“That looks like my eye” on the back of his right hand.

And just like that, his soulmate had stopped drawing. Almost as if he’d been caught out. 

Was he wrong? Was there someone else out there with yellow eyes other than him? He got up from his bed, and headed into the family bathroom, staring at his face intently in the mirror, before looking back at the eye on his palm. They were identical, even down to the faint freckles that spread across his face. 

His soulmate knew his face. And he had no clue who they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with your soulmate not responding to you? Well...

Isogai couldn’t take it anymore. His soulmate had stopped drawing on their body, every-time Isogai saw a mark appear on his hands, it was always an accidental ink stain, or a scribble to test if a pen still worked. He hadn’t seen a proper drawing from his soulmate in weeks. 

Was he more annoyed that his soulmate was avoiding and ignoring him, or that he wasn’t able to see his soulmate’s amazing art anymore? The silence between them was agonising, and Isogai just wanted to know how his soulmate knew his face...

What if his soulmate was one of those girls from the main campus that he’d rejected recently? Geez, if he’d accidentally rejected his soulmate he’d never live it down... 

He sighed deeply, rolling down his sleeves, his eyes were getting irritated from staring at his arms, waiting for something, anything to appear. This was getting him nowhere, he might as well go to sleep.

-

Something felt off in his lessons now, like he could feel eyes boring into his back, staring into his very soul. Every-time he turned around he couldn’t see who had been looking at him. 

But this time, he just managed to see light silver hair move, as the tall boy, Sugaya his name was, shoved his head down into his work. Just before Sugaya’s shoulder length hair covered it up, Isogai noticed an inkstain on the boy’s shirt collar. Maybe he should point it out after this lesson, it would be rude not to.

“Isogai, you can’t pay attention when you’re not looking at the board~” Miss Yukimura tapped his desk lightly, her smile beaming brightly when he turned to face her.

“Oh, yes, sorry.” He nodded, and sat facing forward for the rest of the class, despite the nagging feeling to turn around at look back at Sugaya. Luckily the lesson flew by quickly, and he was able to finally turn back, making eye contact with Sugaya again. Was he blushing? Strange.

“Oh, Isogai, you wouldn’t mind collecting up the textbooks for me, would you? I have to take a call!” Miss Yukimura asked, a little sheepish. Her sleeves had rolled up, and Isogai could see writing on her arms... questions for her soulmate it seemed. He couldn’t read what the questions were, as she had already rushed off to answer her phone in the privacy of her office.

Well, time for him to collect those textbooks. He made a beeline for the back of the classroom, and went straight to Sugaya’s desk. 

The boy squeaked as Isogai approached, holding out his text book, but covering the paper under it with his hand, his paint covered hand. It must be a coincidence that the paint marks on Isogai’s hand matched up, right? He shook it off, thanking Sugaya for his text book  
“Oh, by the way, you have a little bit on ink here.” Isogai gestured to his own shirt collar, and Sugaya went red, stumbling over a thank you as he got up. He was well over a head taller than Isogai, and as Sugaya shoved the paper from his desk into his pocket, he left the classroom. Well, he stumbled as he headed out the door, before zooming off outside.

Isogai shrugged to himself, and went back to collecting up the rest of his classmate’s textbooks, before heading down the hallway to Miss Yukimura’s office.

“Yes Kotarō, I know, I’ll be at the lab tonight, I just- yes, yes I know, but please don’t call me during lesson time- I’m sorry, g-goodbye then! Ah, he hung up...” 

Isogai heard the woman sigh behind the door, and he knocked on it.   
“O-oh! Come in!” She squeaked, and he heard something fall over inside, as he opened the door to see her scramble to catch a pencil pot. “Oh! Isogai! You have the textbooks, fantastic!” 

She flashed a smile, setting down the pencil pot as she beckoned him over, he placed the pile of textbooks in front of her, and he was sure he saw her gulp as she looked at the large pile. 

He fidgeted a little as she grabbed a pen to start marking, but she must have sensed his nerves.  
“Are you okay? I have time if you need to talk.” She gestured to the worn out chair opposite her desk, and Isogai sat down. “So, whats up?”

“Miss, can I ask you about soulmates?” 

The question seemed to catch her off guard, but she quickly recomposed herself, sitting up straight, and nodding. “Sure!”

“How uh... what do I do if my soulmate doesn’t answer me?” His voice cracked a little as he managed to get the question out, and Miss Yukimura frowned. 

“I uh... I’m very sorry, I don’t have the answer to that.” She sighed deeply, fiddling with the cuffs of her jacket, before pushing them up, revealing questions on her arm in her own handwriting, with no replies to them. “You see, my soulmate has never contacted me.” 

“O-oh.” 

“But! It’s okay! I’m happily in a relationship right now!” The words were painfully fake, and her smile was forced, as she quickly pulled down her sleeve, like she was ashamed of her attempts to talk to her soulmate. 

“I uh, I see.” He nodded, feeling terrible for asking her. 

“But don’t give up hope, okay?” She reached across the table to pat Isogai’s shoulder. “They’ll contact you when they’re ready, I’m sure of it.” 

He gave her a small smile, and nodded as he stood up. “Thank you Miss Yukimura.” 

“Anytime Isogai, I’m always here for you.” 

-

Well, now he just felt awful. Awful for his soulmate ignoring him, awful for making Miss Yukimura feel bad, and awful because it’s probably his fault his soulmate stopped drawing on themselves.

He flopped on his bed, undoing his tie, and chucking his school blazer besides him.

Just as he did so, he managed to catch a scribble of a word hiding under his school shirt cuff. He scrambled to sit up, not even bothering to undo the cuff as he shoved his sleeve up to reveal the words his soulmate had written for him.

“Yes, I know you, I’m sorry for ignoring you, Isogai.”

He couldn’t hide his excitement, nearly falling over as he rushed to his cramped desk to grab a pen, any pen, so that he could write back.

“Who are you?” He’d written so fast it was almost illegible, looking more like chicken scrawl than handwriting.

“I’m not ready to tell you yet, I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SORRY I SAID I WOULD ONLY MAKE IT TWO CHAPTERS BUT I LIED TO MYSELF 😭😭😭 I got carried away, and bam, another chapter soon ig??? Idk. Like comment subscribe for more of me lying to myself lol
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE comment I need validation ✌️🥺

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I had to write them again. I love them both so much. I figured this would just be a one-shot but I got carried away so UH chapter two soon??? When I write it lmao. Idk lol subscribe for more rarepair shits and giggles.
> 
> I’m sorry about the title too I forgot that fanfictions need those.


End file.
